Raising The Pteradactyl
by slytherensangel26
Summary: Kira made a bad choice and is now paying dearly for it and is caught in a dangergous downward spiral...can Connor and the rest of their friends save her before it's too late?
1. Bad Descision

**Hey everyone! This story is the result of a plot bunny that would not leave me alone...** **and like last time, I didn't have the heart to shoot it.**

**Just a few notes before you read. This fanfic is AU and in this universe the letter was never sent and Kim came back to him after hurting herself on the balance beam. Just a little back story.**

**And as for the Murianthas incident, Trini was with Jason instead of Kim and incedentaly turned evil while Kim was back in Angel Grove looking after Rocky and so as a result she is married to Tommy and was with him during his tenure as the mentor and black ranger of the Dino Thunder Team.**

**Now, one last thing before we start...I don't own the power rangers...if I did, kim would never have left and there would never ever be a Kat/Tommy deal going on.**

**Okay, with that over with...I hope you enjoy this fic!**

* * *

Kira screamed out her pleasure as her rocker boyfriend came deep within her…she had never felt so good and yet not filled. Scott Dewhearst leaned down biting on her neck, marking her forever his…before pulling out and collapsing down next to her on the bed.

It had been Kira's first time having sex with anyone…but oddly enough she didn't feel cherished or loved…nothing. She never thought it would be this way. Next to her Scott slumbered completely sated…but Kira….she felt numb.

He had been so rough with her…he hadn't even bothered being gentle as he broker her barrier….he'd been so…harsh…and never one time, did he say her name…or tell her how much he loved her. He just kept saying, "Oh god…god…yes…oh…." over and over again.

In the darkness of the room she got up from the bed and quickly getting her clothes on and leaving…there was really no point of sticking around…and so she left…walking out of the neighborhood and calling a cab.

The moment she got home she hurried to jump in the shower and only then did she notice the blood running down her leg…seeing this she collapsed to her knees and cried her eyes out. Was this what all those love songs talked about? This was love? In that very second she felt a switch in her turn on…and just like that as the tears stopped coming down her heart turned ice cold…and froze to the point of not beating anymore.

As she lay in bed, she slept fitfully…her worries made their way to the forefront of her mind. Did the pills work? Had she avoided pregnancy this time? She knew he didn't bother using protection. It's a good thing she did…but then what if it failed?

As she lay there sleeping she couldn't lay there in her bed to exhausted to sleep she reflected on everything that had led up to that moment. He had been so charming to her. He was so handsome, with his brown hair and blond streaks…and then those deep blue eyes. Those eyes could capture any girls heart….it was the worst of luck that he had captured hers.

It wasn't long afterwards that sleep claimed her.

* * *

Connor Mc Knight was tossing and turning too. But for different reasons, he didn't know why but for the past year, just after joining the rangers he had started crushing on his fellow team mate. Kira Ford. Not only was she beautiful, but she was also a brave girl, an awesome singer…all of that rolled into one petite frame.

But lately, when she started going with that loser Scott she seemed to change…a lot. In the space of two weeks, she had become soft and submissive…almost cowed by him.

And that was what scared Connor, not in their whole time together as rangers was she ever submissive. She was always out spoken and more then once she took the initiative and led the way into battle against countless tyrannodrones.

Connor got out of bed and paced around the room…his mind was just too active to even go to sleep. Only the late night hour kept him from jumping in his car and driving over to Kira's to talk some sense into her. But instead he got on his knees and started a impromptu work out session hoping to tire himself out so he could finally get some sleep.

* * *

Kimberly Oliver slept fitfully in the bed she shared with her husband.

_In the dream a yellow pterodactyl was soaring over head, soaring above the treetops. Then suddenly it screeched out in alarm and started to take a head dive at an extremely alarming rate. Instinctively, Kim darted out of her nest following after the other dinosaur hoping against hope that her fellow pterodactyl wasn't hurt or worse…dead._

_She swooped out over the tree tops taking a moment to get passed the excitement of the air rushing over her wings and then she followed the scent of the other hurt dinosaur and soon found her…but her heart started beating erratically as she came to a smooth landing next to her….the smaller female lay at an odd angle and bother her wings were shattered. Stepping up next to her….Kimberly spread out a wing and covered the younger female…and let out a soul shattering cry of rage mixed with sorrow…until she felt someone shaking her shoulder._

Her eyes flew open to see a pair of hazel eyes looking into hers.

"Beautiful, is everything okay? You were screaming."

Kim looked at him oddly. "I was?"

"Yes Kim, you were asleep one second and the next you were screaming like you in pain."

Kim closed her eyes for a moment, and then opened them back up and sat up causing the former Dino Ranger to look at her in concern.

"Kim, your scaring me. Tell me what's wrong."

Its Kira. I'm sure of it. She's hurting…something's happened. She's the only other Pterodactyl."

Tommy was halfway out of bed ready to pull his shorts on when Kim shook her head gently grabbing his arm. "It's not a physical injury….its something else. She's hurt…but not in body."

Tommy looked at her closely. "You and Kira share the same legacy. Something bad had to happen for you to dream of her, but if she's not gonna die tonight then we should wait till morning. I'm giving that huge test on Jurassic period tomorrow, Kira knows better then to skip my class."

Kim nodded in agreement, hoping that Kira would show up tomorrow…but if she didn't Kim would go looking for her and find out what the hell was going on.

She relaxed letting Tommy hold her close to him…she never felt so safe as she did in his arms. So, with her thoughts getting foggier and foggier she allowed him and his soft kisses of reassurance to lull her back to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter and I know it is really short for what you are all used to but I felt that what will be happening next should have it's own chapter.**

**See you then!**


	2. Too Late

**So, here it is, the next chapter. This chapter was in my head for a while and i considered putting this in the first chapter too, but decided to put it in a chapter by iteslf. So, here it goes!**

**Big Thank yous to who all of my faithful readers for reviewing and to all the new readers who have favorited this story, Please leave a review! **

* * *

Connor was up early the next morning. Though the sun was out, he didn't really notice. He was too focused on what his plans for the day were, to win Kira back and finally declare his feelings for her were…before she made a big mistake…if she hadn't already…which he prayed wasn't the case.

In truth, he had barely slept at all. His impromptu workout had worn him out…but after a few hours of sleep, he had woken up again. Kira was all he could think about. He wasn't sure when he'd fallen for the yellow din ranger. When they first started out, he didn't pay her much mind. She was a girl, but that was about it…at least at the time she was. But some where along the way, he had fallen for her…and fallen hard.

After a quick shower and a rushed breakfast he slung his back pack over his shoulder and headed out to his car.

As was the routine, every morning he swung by Ethan's house. Usually, he had more patience for the computer genius and his babbling about the latest computer game, but this morning he didn't have the will to put up with the techno babble coming from the seat next to him.

"Ethan, you're my best friend...but could you please shut up?"

The blue dino ranger looked at him with a confused expression that turned to one of concern. "Um Connor? Is everything okay?"

Connor took a deep breath like Dr. O taught him to when ever he was filling stressed out and then took several more before answering.

"No Ethan, Nothing will be okay until I take care of…business."

"Um, what business? You look ready to kill…you arent' going to kill anyone are you?"

"No, and please stop me if I look like I'm going to. But no. I'm going to call out Scott Dewhearst."

"Kira's boyfriend?"

Connor ground his teeth. "Yes, I don't like what he's turned her into. I'm gonna put a stop to it today."

Ethan blew out a breath. "I'm with you on this. I hate what that jerk is doing to her too and it needs to stop. It's about time you decided to do something about it."

Connor stopped the car. "You mean to tell me that you saw it happening and didn't even think of taking action?"

Ethan shrugged his shoulders. Yes, it wasn't my place to do anything. You two belong together and I'm surprised its taken till now for you to realize it."

The red ranger sighed. _Did everyone see it besides him?_

When they pulled into the parking lot at Reefside High, the two teenagers saw Dr. O walking towards them. Connor pulled up the emergency break and waited for their mentor and friend to come up to them. When he did neither ranger could mistake the look of worry etched on his face.

"Have either of you seen or heard from Kira this morning?"

Connor grimaced. "No, Dr O.. The last thing we heard from her is that she was going out somewhere with her loser boyfriend.

The older man paled hoping he wasn't right. "I see. Get to class, If she doesn't show up by first period then I'll put a call in to my wife. She'll be able to figure this out."

Connor and Ethan looked at each other and then back at their mentor. They didn't want to wait to find out if their friend was okay…but they also knew that if one person could find out, it was Mrs. Oliver. And so, they trudged to class.

* * *

Kira rolled over in bed, she was still hurting from the night before…or at least her lower reigons were. She was so sore from being taken so roughly the night before, but even more then that, was the knowledge that she'd made a mistake…and a serious one at that. Then a second later she broke down rolled over in bed again and buried her head under a bunch of pillows and cried her eyes out.

When she could cry no more she fell asleep again.

* * *

Connor walked down the hallway to his locker, the entire time looking for any trace of Kira. Anything would do…even seeing her loser boyfriend…at least then, he would… Connor stopped seeing the jack ass up ahead.

In true ranger style he charged right up to him. "I'm here to call you out. Kira is mine and you have no right to her!"

Instead of the getting angry the guy just laughed at him while raising his hands in surrender. "Hey, she's all yours, I got what _I_ wanted."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Scott snorted. "Dude. Don't tell me you don't know. Didn't your parents ever tell you about the birds and the bees? I scored with Kira…and won the bet. I'm 50 dollars richer."

Connor was livid and balled up his fists trying to control himself. "You used her? What kind of a sick loser are you?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, I won the bet, had the best sex ever and proved that I could have any girl I wanted. If you want her you can have her. All though I would wear earplugs if you…"

Scott didn't even see it coming….and the next thing he knew he was on the floor with a very pissed off Soccer player standing over him.

"If you ever want to see the light of day instead of seeing the inside of your ass you will keep your hands off her and keep your tiny little…thing inside your pants!"

Scott only smirked. "That's not what she said last night when she saw it."

Connor raised his foot to give a devastating blow only to be suddenly pushed back into the locker by a very concerned Ethan. Connor blinked at his best friend.

"What the hell are you doing?" he demanded.

"Keeping you from getting detention. Principle Randall is on her way. We can't help Kira if you're stuck in a class room after school drooling all over your desk. This is not the way Dr. O taught us to behave." he said this last part low enough so only Connor could hear.

Connor took a deep breath…looked at Scott that was still on the floor and pointed a finger at him. "You just stay away from her…or next time Ethan won't be here to stop me from killing you." then he walked away.

Dr. O frowned having heard the entire thing from around the corner. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the speed dial button. Kim picked up the cell phone answering sleepily.

"Hello?"

"Morning Beautiful. I'm sorry to wake you so early, but I have a gut feeling you need to get over to Kira's house. It's bad."

Kim sat up in bed instantly awake. "I'm on my way."

Tommy closed the cell phone and put it back in the holster and went back to his classroom.

It was not his place to interfere with the lives of his students…unless they were going to cause themselves or others harm and even though Kira had obviously consented to the act…but Kira was a student and one of his rangers…he couldn't let this get out of hand. Luckily, Connor and Ethan met him at the door.

He looked at them both squarely as Connor opened his mouth.

"Dr. O! Kira…"

"I know Connor, I heard everything. My wife is on her way to Kira's house to see what exactly is wrong. For now, you need to focus on getting through the day and let my wife work her magic."

Connor opened his mouth to protest only to be interrupted again. "Connor, I know it's gonna be hard to concentrate, but at least go through the motions and then after school you and Ethan can come over to my house and I'll let you know what's going on…and please, don't get into anymore fights."

Connor closed his mouth again…fighting for control and then walked away to his next class.

* * *

Kim stood outside the door of the Ford residence unsure of what to do. There were no cars in the driveway…she knew that Kira's parents were gone for the weekend. So, it should be safe…she walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. When there was no answer she pulled out her own cell phone and dialed Kira's cell phone…praying that the fellow ranger would pick up. Several times the call went to voice mail. But Kim didn't give up.

Finally after the 8th time the call was answered by a very groggy sounding voice.

Hello?

"Hi Kira! Can I come up and talk with you?" she asked putting on her most caring voice.

"Mrs. Oliver?"

"Yeah, Kira. I heard you weren't at school and I wanted to check on you."

She heard the younger woman sigh tiredly. Kira knew she couldn't turn down a fellow ranger…especially an original ranger so, she walked down the stairs and opened the door.

Kim smiled at her flipping the phone closed. "Hey Kira."

The yellow dino ranger stepped aside letting her in. "Hi Mrs. O."

"Call me Kim." the older ranger sat down on the couch and looked at her. "You're not in school today…is the anything you want to talk about?"

Kira sighed looking at her lap. "There's nothing to talk about…I literally screwed up…there's no saving me now."

Kim scooter closer to her and brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "I gather things didn't go the way you expected them to." she asked in a soft voice.

The yellow ranger sniffled and shook her head. "He said he loved me…he was so nice to me…and…and I fell for it. I can't believe I gave it to him. Not once did he say that he loved me…when we were…doing it…and he did it so fast…as if he couldn't wait for it to be over with."

Kim bit her lip as her heart broke for the younger woman. She'd been lucky Tommy was her first….but not every woman could be as lucky as she was. Some it seemed fell through the cracks.

And so kim held Kira close working to sooth the younger woman.

I know Kira, it wasn't the smartest thing you could do…but there are worse mistakes you could make…and you will get passed it."

The younger ranger shook her head. "How can I? I can't ever show my face around school again. I…I don't want to go back."

Kim sighed. "I know you don't think you can bounce back…but you can. The gem chose you…because it sensed great inner strength. It may take a while but you will get over it."

Kira sniffled again. "I…I'll be labeled as a whore. How could any man ever look at me and think me worth it. I wanted to save myself for marriage…but there's no way to take back what I've done."

Mrs. Oliver shook her head. "No, you can't go back and change the past, unless you want to call in the Time Force Rangers and from what I know, it's against their regulations. Kira, you are a beautiful young woman. And there are plenty of good men out there for you."

Kira felt the icy coldness of her heart make itself known. She got up and started pacing around the room. And how do I know that all men aren't like him. That every guy out there isn't exactly like…him? You got lucky…and got the man of your dreams."

The former pink ranger couldn't argue with that. "You're right, I did get lucky…but it was a hard battle to get him. Before he came, many people thought I was a ditzy valley girl without a single brain cell in my head. And there were a lot of guys that tried to get to me. Jason and Zack had to both work pretty hard to keep them all at bay. And then when Tommy came all hell broke loose and he was turned evil. My heart shattered once or twice because Tommy was under the influence of that horrid witch's spell. Then Tommy had to deal with loosing his powers twice. It took a long time for us to finally make it to the alter..but what I will say, is that it was all worth it when he finally made love to me for the first time. I promise I know of at least one young man that would go out with you in a heartbeat."

Kira blushed hearing these words and found she couldn't speak at all. She sat down on the couch again and sighed heavily. "What do I do now?"

Kim gave her a hug. The first thing you can do is take a shower and then get ready for school.

With Kira out of the room, Kim pulled out her phone again and sent a text to Tommy's cell phone.

**_Yellow dino is coming._**

* * *

**Please leave a review! I thrive on them!**


	3. Repercussions

**I know these chapters are comming fast but I don't think all of you are complaining...at least I hope not. These chapters just seem to flow from my head onto the computer..lol **

**You all know what I own and what I don't. **

**Please enjoy the story and leave a nice review!**

* * *

Tommy smiled as he saw the text message. His wife was a miracle worker. He didn't know if any other woman could do all the things she could. And that was one of the many hundreds of things he loved about her. But now, it was time for his next class to begin. And so he pulled out the class roster and made ready to begin his next class.

As Kim pulled her pink and white corvette into the school parking lot she looked over at the yellow dino ranger. Kira was staring out the front window. She looked really nervous.

As they pulled up to the front of the building Kim looked over at her. "You'll be fine. Just keep your chin up and pay no attention to what anyone says…and if you need to talk, you have my cell phone number."

Kira got out and slung her bag over her shoulder. "I don't know…I hate to think about what's gonna happen…thanks for the ride Mrs. O."

Kim smiled. "No problem, just hurry I don't want you to be late for class."

Kira smiled widely and nodded. "I won't." then as she headed for the front door, her smile faltered and she closed her eyes breathing deeply.

_Today was gonna suck._

* * *

By lunch time, rumors were flying all over the place. And none of them were good.

As Kira walked in all eyes were on her. She bit her lip struggling to keep calm, all she wanted was to dissapear…what ever it took she would do it…even an invisportal would be welcomed right now.

As she sat down next to Ethan and Connor, Cassidy made a bee line toward her.

"So, Kira, how does it feel to be the hottest gossip today?"

Kira looked down at her lunch tray and then she looked up at Cassidy. "How does it feel to be the biggest chatterbox today?"

Kira had hoped that would do the trick…but sadly, it didn't.

"Rumor has it that-"

"Enough Cassidy." said Connor having heard enough. "Can't you just let Kira enjoy her meal?"

Kira blushed not really expecting the red ranger and leader to come to her defense.

"Didn't you hear Cassidy?" Said a rather snobby cheerleader as she walked by. "Kira not only snatched up Scott but Connor too, she must be really good for both of them to want her."

Kira looked down at her plate blushing hotter and hotter. She wanted so badly to just drop dead but the yellow ranger in her wasn't gonna let that slide.

Defiantly, she stood up and faced the nosy journalist. "For your information, I'm not with Scott…anymore, nor am I with Connor. I am my own woman and if I decided I wanted another man then it will be when I damned good and ready. Got me?" This last part was said threateningly…so much so that Cassidy backed off and then walked away muttering something about her being temperamental.

As Kira sat back down she noticed that she was shaking pretty badly and then started eating her food. All she wanted to do was eat and then leave…find somewhere to be alone…at that moment, she didn't want to be near anyone. In fact, she realized that she was not longer hungry…and for that fact, she didn't even want to be around her friends anymore either. So she got up threw all her remaining food away and walked out the door looking for any place to hide.

Back at the table, Connor watched her leave. Next to him sat Ethan. The two rangers were shocked and surprised at her sudden change and mood…but also slightly worried. Connor cursed himself for being so rash that morning. He hadn't really been thinking of the repercussions of calling Scott out…all he really wanted was Kira in his life…wanted the chance to be with Kira and not just in battle, or school…more then just a good friend. Now it seemed that he had just made things worse.

He sighed and got up following her. He had a good idea where she was headed off to.

Sure enough he found her out on the grounds walking towards the picnic tables the place where he'd first seen her.

"Kira!" he started running trying valiantly to catch her.

The yellow ranger had heard Connor's voice but found she couldn't bare anymore sympathy so she kept walking. She had to keep walking. But Connor's wasn't a soccer player for nothing and soon he caught up to her putting on hand on her shoulder.

Kira froze feeling his warm caring hand on her shoulder and was suddenly unwilling to face her team mate. The last thing she wanted to do was feel his pitying gaze or worse…for him to say he told her so.

"Kira, please talk to me."

Anger mixed with shame boiled inside her as she turned around. Though she tried valiantly to keep her emotions in check she couldn't do it any longer. She looked him in the eye.

"Leave me alone Connor, I don't want your pity…and neither do I need a big bad jock trying to defend my honor, I could have easily taken care of my own business with out wonder boy red ranger coming to my defense!"

Connor looked around to make sure they weren't being spied on.

"Kira, you don't understand. I did it because I care about you. I couldn't stand by and let that douche bag talk about you the way he did."

Shame colored her cheeks again. "Connor, I have royally screwed up and now I have to pay for rushing into things with…with Scott. Its _my_ burden to bare. Now if you don't mind I just want to be alone."

"Kira, you don't get it. I wanted to come to your defense. You're …important to me."

Kira scoffed. "Right, and the next thing you're gonna say is that you love me right? Well, if that is what love is, it costs more then I can afford. I can't afford to be vulnerable. And the last thing I want is for there to be more rumors to spread about me…I just can't handle it! Not now! Not Ever! Now, if you don't mind I just want to be alone!" she pushed him aside forcefully and then took off running across the lawn and soon she disappeared from his sight.

Connor was stunned at the tirade he had just heard…he never thought that such a speech could come from his friend. The rock star- turned ranger was always singing songs to do with love. And now to hear such anti romantic words come out of her mouth only spoke volumes as to how much she was hurting.

His own heart broke knowing she was in pain but at the same time he felt helplessness as he found he had no idea what to do for her. When he had first started out, he had no desire to be a hero…all he cared about was himself and his soccer career…but over the year or so that he'd been the red ranger he'd found that rescuing people and being a hero was a very satisfying part of his life.

Something that he came to miss after Mesogog was destroyed.

But seeing the pain in her eyes had reawakened the hero part of him and found that the desire to rescue her was even stronger then he imagined it to be. And even after hearing her impassioned speech he found that desire to rescue her was stronger then ever and as he headed into the cafeteria he began to think hard on what he could do to convince her that he was different from every other guy…there had to be a way.

* * *

Kira sank down against the trunk of the giant tree and pulled her knees up to her chest then she rested her head against them. She didn't know why she had let the original pink ranger talk her into coming to school. There was way too much heat directed at her. And so, she sat in silence till the next bell rang.

* * *

Later that day Dr. O was in a private conversation with his wife just before the class bell rang.

"I don't know beautiful, I have no experience in this sort of thing."

"_**Kira is feeling very vulnerable. She acted like everything was okay when she got out of the car, but I'm not fooled. I've been around yellows long enough to know when they're faking. Kira is not as together as she seems. We need to keep an eye on her."**_

Tommy nodded. "I agree Kim. Though I don't know how much I can do. Its not like I can follow her around school all day."

"_**I know handsome, but I also want to make sure that her depression doesn't worsen. I know yellows are tough…but not invincible especially when the yellow is a teenager. I'm scared that she will start to self destruct or even worse."**_ Kim trailed off and Tommy understood where she was heading.

"We can't let that happen sweetheart. But I also don't want to jump to conclusions. I think the best thing for right now, is to keep an eye on her as best as we can. Then if she starts a downward spiral then we can intervene."

Just then the bell rang.

"Beautiful, the bell is ringing, the next class will be here in a minute."

Even through the phone he could tell she was smiling_**. "Okay handsome, I have to go too, Kayla will be home soon anyway."**_

Tommy smiled thinking of their rambunctious 6 year old. She was a daddy's girl with her mom's sense of style.

"Okay beautiful, Oh and don't forget I may be bringing the team home tonight."

"_**Okay, see you tonight. I love you."**_

"Love you too."

He put his cell phone back in its holder just as Connor and Ethan…walked in.

"Dr O. I don't know if Kira is coming…"

"I'm here okay?" Kira said icily as she sat down at their table.

The older man picked up on the tone and was immediately concerned.

"Hey Kira, I heard you gave Scott a good ride for 50 dollars. What could I get for 75?" asked a rather beefy jock by the name of Jeff Anderson.

A deep growl was heard next to him and he spun around.

"She's not for sale. Leave. Her. Alone." Connor said in a threatening voice as he came to stand between them.

"What are you, her pimp?"

Connor's eyes narrowed…making Jeff gulp.

"Ok, that's enough out of you Anderson, take your seats." said Dr O bringing the class to order. "I hope you all studied hard. There will be no cheat sheets on this test and you cannot use your text books."

Kira flushed when she realized she hadn't studied. _How could this day get any worse?"_

As the students began the test Dr. O sat back in his comfy chair thinking quietly. He'd heard every word of the confrontation and he didn't like it at all.

But he also noticed how quickly Connor had come to her rescue though the way Kira sat in her chair spoke of her displeasure in the red rangers actions.

In a way, Connor reminded him of himself. Way back all those years ago, way back when he first met the woman of his dreams…when he'd seen Bulk and Skull picking on her he'd felt the same rage and anger Connor had displayed a few minutes ago. Though Kim had been more grateful for his help then Kira had been of Connor's.

But that was the major difference between yellow rangers and pink rangers. Kim had been more accepting of his help…and yes even then she had been crushing on him…but still.

Kira on the other hand was just beginning to withdraw from everyone, and she had not appreciated being rescued, he knew from hanging around Trini, Aisha, and then later Tanya that they were made of tougher stuff then the pink rangers…and always liked to be in control. Always wanting to take care of their problems on their own.

He knew then that Connor would have to work hard to find a way around all her defenses if he even wanted to get through to Kira and rescue her from her self.

But he also knew that Connor was capable. And wouldn't give up until he did.

* * *

**I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far!**

**Up next, Connor and Dr. O have a nice man to man talk and some other nice little warm fuzzies. **

**See you then!**


	4. Matters Of The Heart 101

**Thank you all for keeping with this story and leaving the wonderful reviews! They are appreciated!**

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

All through class, Connor thought about Kira, which really wasn't anything new, he'd been thinking about her off and on for a long time.

But now…this time, he thought only about how wounded she was and how he wanted so badly to not only kick the jock's ass, but even more then that…he wanted the old Kira back. The beautiful ranger he'd fought side by side with…she was drop dead gorgeous in every possible way. Even if she no longer saw herself that way.

He sure as hell did.

And now, while he should have been paying attention to the math lesson…he racked his brain for solutions to the problem. Part of him just wanted to wrap his arms around her and tell her how much he loved and wanted her. And the other part wanted to shake her till she saw the truth…and also kick that douche bag that hurt her…but he knew that if he did go after him like he wanted to…he wouldn't be able to help Kira.

Class seemed to last way to long for him.

He wanted to get out of there as soon as possible and go find Kira before anyone could hurt her further.

Finally after what seemed like centuries, the final bell rang and just like lighting, Connor was out of his seat and running out the door.

But Connor need not have worried. In the hallway, Dr. O was talking to Kira who just seemed bored by the conversation. But as he drew nearer, he heard Dr O lecturing her.

"Kira, this was an important quiz. You've been doing so outstanding on your grades. It would be a shame to see your grades plummet like this."

Then in a lower voice he added.

"Just like on the battlefield, you can't let your personal life keep you from getting stuff done."

Kira didn't even bother meeting his eyes. "I've already screwed up too much to redeem myself. It's better if I just disappear."

"What? Just like Trent. Did disappearing help him any?" came Connor's angry reaction.

Kira flinched at his harsh tone of voice and immediately he softened his tone.

"It didn't help him. Not one little bit. And its not gonna help you either."

Kira looked ready to cry. "Connor, they're calling me a whore…and a tramp! I can't handle this anymore!"

Then before she could cry in public she turned and walked away in the general direction of the nearest exit.

But Connor wasn't having any of it and followed her out the door. He had to run hard, but that didn't stop him…and just like earlier that day, he caught up to her again.

This time he didn't bother with being gentle…he spun her around till she faced him…not even giving her time to react.

"Kira! This has got to end!"

"Connor, it's impossible! I-"

But Connor, hushed her with a soft kiss to her lips.

At first she fought back just as fiercely as if she'd been fighting Zeltrex…but he didn't let up and instead wrapped her up tenderly in his arms and Connor didn't end the kiss…he just started moving his lips against hers…not being forcefull…but not stopping either till she stopped struggling…and then he slowly broke the kiss…and looked at her gauging her reaction.

She had her eyes closed…and then felt her lips…and then opened him looking at him in wonder…then she narrowed her eyes.

Connor looked at her not moving as she swung her fist. But the fist never connected…at least not with his face like she intended. Instead, Connor blocked it…and then blocked again and again and again.

Now the attacks were getting more and more violent…but Connor didn't complain…or try to retaliate. He knew that it would be better for her to take out her anger and hurt on him then for her to take it out on herself and resort to cutting, or even worse…taking her own life…and he just couldn't handle the thought of not having her in his life.

Unfortunately, that little distraction cost him and before he knew what was happening, she landed a good kick to his stomach and then he was on the ground with her straddling his waist and still the punches came and again, all he did was block them.

After a while, she began to tire, and the hits slowed till she eventually dropped her fists at her side and then the tears welled up in her eyes. Looking at her he slowly sat up and then held her close. Then the tears came and still he didn't move…he didn't care that people were looking…he was focused solely on her.

Then when the tears subsided, she hiccupped, way too tired to even lift her head from his shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" she asked softly.

Connor, gently stroked her back. "I told you Kira, I love you. And I couldn't bear to watch you hurt yourself."

Kira was quiet again and then she went way to still.

"Kira?"

But she had fallen asleep on him. And really he wasn't sure what do to…but luckily Dr. O did.

He came up behind them and gently picked her up in his arms…and waited for Connor to stand up then he placed her in his arms again.

When he looked at him questioningly, he shrugged and said, "Its not my place to carry her…and it would look pretty wrong for me to be carrying her." he added in a soft voice.

"You got a point."

Dr. O nodded, turned away and walked back to the parking lot with Connor following him.

Ethan was silently observing them both from his seat in Dr. O's jeep. He had been very concerned over the yellow ranger welfare…and in truth when he saw Kira go after his friend he'd been concerned…but now…

"Ethan, seatbelt." came their mentor's voice breaking into his thoughts. Snapping out of it, he hurried to comply and soon, they were heading off to Valencia Drive.

"You're being really quiet." Tommy told his student after several more minutes of silence. "You must have something to say about all this."

Ethan nodded. "It's a lot to take in."

"How so?"

"Connor…Kira…together….and then suddenly she's beating on him…and he just let her…it's just so strange to me. I knew he liked her…but it seems like a strange way to begin a relationship."

Dr. O chuckled. "You'd be surprised."

Ethan gave him a long look before returning his eyes to the road.

When they got to the house, and Connor pulled up behind him a little girl with long curly brown hair pulled back in a pony tail came running out of the house."

Tommy grinned seeing his little girl run to him and he crouched down as she ran into his arms. He scooped her up as she wrapped him up in a tight hug.

"Hey Kayla! How was school today?"

"It was so much fun! We're learning about dinosaurs! And then next week we're going to the museum! And…why is Kira asleep?" she asked looking over his shoulder as Connor cradled her in his arms and carried her passed them heading to the house.

"Is she hurt?" she asked him looking back at her daddy.

"Yes. She's very hurt. But Connor says he's going to take care of her."

"Of course he will." Kim said coming up to them and giving her husband a welcoming kiss.

"Why is she hurt? Who hurt her?" the little five year old was just full of questions.

Kim smiled at her daughter. "A boy hurt her."

"Like hitting her? Did she hit him back?" I know if Jacob hit me I'd hit him back…I'd knock him down and then kick him again."

Kimberly chuckled. "Honey, did Jacob hit you in class today?"

Kayla grinned. "Nope. He's too scared of me. After Mike hit me and I hit him back the boys stay away from me."

Tommy chuckled nervously as Kim gave him a suspicious look.

"Kayla honey. Fighting is not the answer…you should have told the teacher. You're not supposed to hit anyone."

Kayla gave them a funny look. But Mrs. Anderson was busy keeping Dillon from eating the paste that she couldn't help me. So I took care of it myself. Just like you guys took care of those monsters that came after you."

Tommy sighed. "Yeah, but honey, those were big monsters…and Jacob and Mike are just boys. If the boys are bothering you…just tell a teacher."

But Uncle Jason told me that it was bad for boys to hit girls…and that I could hit him back if he hit me first."

Kimberly echoed her husband's sigh. It seemed that a phone call to their friends in Angel Grove was in order.

Just then, Kayla noticed the other ranger's presence and she asked her daddy to put her down before she ran up to him engaging Ethan in conversation. Giving them time to discuss the day's events.

* * *

Up in the guest room Connor gently laid Kira on the bed and gazed at her. She looked so angelic except the red rimmed eyes. But other then that…she looked gorgeous. For a moment, he was tempted to lay down beside her and hold her close…but yet in the back of his mind he knew that Kira may not welcome his presence after what just happened. So, reluctantly he walked out of the room closing the door behind him gently and headed down to the kitchen.

When he walked through the doors he saw Mrs. Oliver in a heated conversation and their mentor was perched on the back of the chair listening in with a slightly evil grin on his face…but that grin faded when he saw Connor watching them. "Dr. O, can I talk to you…alone?"

The older man nodded and walked into the kitchen with his student following him.

"What's on your mind Connor?"

"Dr. O, I don't know how to help her. I want to and I hate what she's become. But I don't know what to do."

His mentor nodded and then gave him a serious look. "There's no easy answer for this type of situation. Not when the heart and emotions are involved."

The red ranger gave him a confused look so Tommy went on.

From your expression im assuming you've never done it. I know from the sex ed class you took at school that you've been told all the basics and the scientific names for everything…but that's just part of it."

Connor was looking at him listening intently.

There is a huge difference between having sex and making love. Just having sex like you see in porno is just an act for the sake of personal gratification. But making love is not only making each other feel good. When you do it…with your wife or girlfriend…your not only investing your body…but you're also investing your heart and emotions. That's why its called 'making love.' Now in Kira's case. She thought she was making love with…him. Her heart was very much involved in it.

And then this morning finding out that he didn't really love her at all was just as painful as having a knife thrust in your heart and then twisting the blade.

That's why she hurt so much…and then couple that with shame and embarrassment of being exposed and having the knowledge that she'd been so cheaply used…its her own personal hell."

They were both very quiet as the words hung in the air.

Connor was looking at his feet and Dr. O was watching him waiting for his reaction.

After a few moments Connor lifted his head and met his mentor's eyes. "But now, what do I do? I have no experience in this."

Tommy looked at him. "You've done a great job already. However, I don't know if that little display was the right thing to do. But I can understand it."

"You do?"

"You're not the first red ranger do something rash. Go in guns blazing and everything."

"Did you ever do this kind of thing?"

"Yeah, he did, even though he wasn't a red ranger at the time." Kim said as she came walking into the kitchen. Tommy smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist and he kissed her softly on the top of her head. "I'd been weakened by the loss of my power coin and then taken captive. But Tommy marched right into the dark dimension , took Zedd on and then rescued me."

Tommy smiled at her again. "Did you read Jason the riot act?"

Kim nodded smiling yeah and after he begged forgiveness he invited us to go camping with him and trini this weekend. He said you could bring your team with us if we want."

Tommy looked at Connor and a silent message passed between them. _This may just be what Kira needs._ "How about it Connor, think you can gets your parent's permission?

Connor nodded slowly after a minute. "Yeah, I'm in."

* * *

**Well, what do you think of the turn this story has taken? Let me know!**

**What do you think of Kayla?**

**Up next, the camping trip! And some more humor!**

**See you then!**


	5. Waking Sleeping Beauty

**Greetings faithful readers!**

**I am so sorry about the wait as personal problems got in the way of things. But I am back now and posting this chapter! I hope you all like major sap because this chapter is chalked full of it!**

**I know in the last chapter I said the next chapter would be the camping trip but I thought this story was moving too fast and so I wrote this chapter instead.**

**You all know what I own and what I don't.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

When Kira woke up several hours later in the guest bedroom, she was just a little disoriented…and confused. She had no idea how she got into the bedroom of her mentor's house…except...

_Connor_, he had to have done it, there was no one else that saw her lose it. _Except for Connor._

As she lay there, she thought back to that afternoon…and shuddered. She knew coming to school was a bad idea, and she wished she'd never come. Only her deep respect for the original Pterodactyl ranger made her listen…and finally give in.

She really should not have gone to school. But how could she have predicted the disaster that lay ahead of her. Rumors spread fast…but this rumor coming from a popular guy like…Scott…had added more fuel to the rumor. And now, she could never show her face around school again.

Everyone treated her like a joke now, called her a whore, a tramp, and several guys and even a girl or two had come up making offers to sleep with her. Kira never felt so worthless.

Dr. O had only made matters worse by lecturing her about her grades. She would never set another foot in the school ever again…so what the hell did it matter anyway?

When Connor added his two cents in that had been the last straw and she had run out…only to have Connor follow her. _Why couldn't that boy just leave her be?_ Why did he insist on making it worse? Pity was something she didn't like and she was sure that pity was the only reason he would have to come after her or loyalty. But the battle with Mesogog over and they were no longer rangers. So did he keep tagging along?

Connor was a jock and she was a wanna-be musician. There was no way they could ever be together. No, she had made a mistake and embarrassed herself. There was no redeeming herself now. She had made her bed and she would lie in it…there was no point in sticking around anymore. She would be out of town before…

"Kira?" came a soft voice at her bedside. The former dino thunder ranger turned over to see a small little girl at her side. Kayla was looking up at her with worry on her young face. Kira tried to force a smile on her face but just couldn't do it.

Kayla climbed on the bed and sat cross-legged in front of her. "A boy hurt you." It wasn't a question…it was a statement. Kira nodded.

"Boys suck."

At this simple statement Kira couldn't help but laugh insipite of her broken heart. But Kayla wasn't laughing. She kept her serious expression on her face. She was way too serious for a 5 year old.

"Did he hit you?"

Kira shook her head. "No, but he might as well have."

"A boy hurt me too. He hit me."

"He did?"

"Kayla nodded. Uncle Jason told me that if a boy hit me then I can hit him back."

"You did?"

"Yep. I made him cry too. He doesn't bother me anymore."

Kira chuckled. "Didn't you know youre not supposed to fight in school? Did you get in trouble?"

"No, the teacher didn't see me and Jeremy was too embarrassed to tell on me."

"You got lucky young lady." said Kimberly walking into the room. "You know better then to fight. Now, come on. You've stalled long enough. Its time for bed."

Kayla looked at Kira again. "I want Kira to tuck me in." It wasn't the first time she had asked. Ever since they had become rangers, Kayla had them all wrapped around her finger. Often times, when Dr. O had wanted to take his wife for a night out Kira had volunteered to take care of Kayla. When she wanted to go out to play, she had connor and to her Ethan was a waling encyclopedia and her thirsty brain soaked up everything he had to teach her.

"I don't know honey, Kira had a long day today."

"Its okay Mrs. O. I don't mind." she said getting up.

Kimberly gave her daughter a look. "You behave yourself young lady and don't give Kira any trouble understand?"

"I won't. I'm an angel."

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight." her mom answered looking skeptical. Her daughter grinned really big and gave her mom a hug. Kimberly laughed and swung her daughter up in her arms.

"Night honey."

"I love you mom."

After kissing her daughter good night, Kimberly put her daughter down and the little girl ran to Kira and took her hand and all but dragged her down the hallway. Her mom just shook her head and walked back down the stairs to her husband who was waiting for her in the living room.

While Kayla changed into her pink and white princess nightgown Kira pulled back the blankets on the little girl's bed and waited for Kayla to climb in. "What story do you want to hear tonight?" Kira asked as she handed Kayla her stuffed white tiger.

"Saba and I want to hear about sleeping beauty. The prince in that story had to hack through thorny bushes and battle a fire breathing dragon to wake her up!"

Kira gave her an amused look. "You sound like you know this story already."

"She ought to." Tommy said walking into the room. "She likes it a lot, I can tell the story without having to read the words."

Kayla grinned at her dad. "But it's my favorite story!"

Tommy chuckled as he knelt down by her bedside. "I know princess. But it's time you went to bed. I'll tell you the story."

"But I want Kira to tell it to me."

"I know Sweetheart, but Connor is giving Kira and Ethan a ride home and you have a big day tomorrow. After school, your aunt Trini is going with you and your mom to buy camping gear and I heard she may buy you some clothes too."

If it were possible, Kayla's smile would have grown wider. "Cool! We're going camping! Can Kira come too?"

Chuckling again he turned to Kira. "All three of you can come, Trini and Jason want to meet the latest power ranger team."

"Please Kira? You gotta come! Please!" came the child's pleading voice that accompanied the puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

Kira sighed. "Okay. I'll be there."

She would have been knocked to the floor by the force of the kids hug had it not been for the strong arms that steadied her. Kira whipped her head around to see Connor standing behind her. The red dino thunder ranger chuckled. "Are you ready to go Rock Star?"

Kira looked surprised. "What did you call me?" Connor shrugged. "Beautiful was already taken. Besides, Rock Star fits you better." Kira looked down at the little girl who was hugging her and decided not to start an argument in front of innocent ears.

"I better go, my parents should be home by now."

Kayla let go of her and hugged Connor next telling him good bye before cheerfuly skipping back to her dad's waiting arms.

_

* * *

_

So much for skipping town

. She thought as she followed Connor back down the stairs where Ethan was waiting. After dropping off their nerdy friend, they headed to the Ford residence. As they drove in the silence Kira thought back to the little 5 year old. It was amazing how a little girl could just get through her defenses and totally change her plans. One minute she was contemplating leaving town and the next she was talked into a camping trip.

She sighed causing Connor to look over at her. "Everything okay Rock Star?"

"Don't call me that and what's up with the pet name? I'm not a dog."

"I never said you were. In my eyes your far from being a dog. You're an amazing and beautiful girl, but like I said, Beautiful was already taken."

"And who said we were going out?"

Connor was silent again and he pulled over to the side of the road and faced her.

"Kira, weather you see it or not, you need me." Kira was about to protest but Connor kept on. "That loser that used you will keep spreading rumors about you. Having me as a boyfriend would keep him at bay and keep the boys from harassing you."

"Connor, I made my bed and now I have to lie in it. There's no reason for you to get involved."

"I have three reasons that I need to be involved: One, I can't stand to see my friend and teammate at the mercy of that….creep. Two, I hate what you have become and know you need saving and three, I. Love. You."

Kira was shocked into silence.

"It was a mistake to let Scott have his way with you and yes, you have made your bed…and I realize it's a hard and thorny bed to lay in but if you are gonna lay in it then I will too. I'm not letting you out of my sight Kira Ford."

"And what if I can't be saved?" she said softly.

"No forest of thorns and no fire breathing dragon is gonna stop me."

Kira looked at him quizzicly.

"I used to watch that movie when I was little. It used to be my favorite. I didn't think much of all that true love and mushy stuff but I loved the final battle. The prince got his magic sword and shield and with the fairy's help, hacked through a forest of thorns and battled the evil witch to rescue the woman that he loves and if I have to do the same thing with you to wake you up I'll do it."

Kira was moved by his words and looked at him a little teary eyed.

"I saw how that loser broke you and it scared the hell out of me. That girl was not the Kira I know."

"I was in love with him…and I thought he loved me back."

"No Kira. That wasn't love."

"And you know what love is?"

"I didn't before. I know I was a dumb jock when I started out, but being around Dr. Oliver and his wife and seeing how much they care about each other taught me a lot. I hate that you got hurt and all I want to do is take care of you. That's why I called Scott out. I would have done that weather he was using you or not. If Ethan hadn't stopped me I would have done much worse to that….douche bag then decking him. He would've had to be rushed away by an ambulance."

Connor reached out a hand and took it in his.

"I will do everything and anything to get back the Kira I love. Is she still there?"

Kira looked at him. Her teamate and hero who was looking at her with despritely hopeful eyes.

"Yes."

Connor took off his seatbelt and leaned over gently stroking her cheek before tilting his head. Looking into her eyes he pressed a soft kiss to her lips and in the next second she was returning it with even more passion then he was. As she kissed him she slowly undid her seatbelt and scooted over so she practicly sitting in his lap and still the kiss continued. Connor's hear was filling up with love for the young woman in his arms and he worked to control himself slowing the kiss while deepening it. Unfortunitely at that same moement his body betrayed him and he felt himself becoming aroused.

Immediately he stopped taking a deep breath. Kira looked at him confused. "No Kira, I can't let this continue. You deserve much better then the front seat of my car."

Kira drank in the air as well, she couldn't deny it that she was awakened too, in that moment she wanted to jump him and….

Your right. Im not ready to have sex yet. It's too soon. Connor took another deep breathe as Kira sat back in her seat and put the seat belt on. Willing his arrousal away, he put his seat belt back on and put the car back in drive and drove her the rest of the way to her house.

As the car sped down the road Connor thought back to the conversation he'd had with Dr. O. He hadn't understood the difference between having sex and making love…but now he did. He didn't want to have sex with Kira, he wanted to make love to her…show her how much he cared. Make her forget all about the idiotic ass hole that had hurt her. When he made love to her, he would be all she could think about.

Dr. O had told him that making love involved a serious investment, and investment of the heart and emotions. When the time came he would give it all to Kira. She would own him and he would own her…they would belong to each other.

Bringing back his beautiful Pterodactyl would take a lot of patience and love, and understanding.

After several more minutes, he pulled into her driveway and looked at her as she was about to open her door.

"Don't."

She looked at him quizzicly again and instead of answering he got out of the car and went around to her side opening the door up for her. As she got out of the car they both locked eyes. He smiled at her softly in the darkness. "I love you Kira, never forget that." he kissed her softly again.

Kira returned the kiss. "Connor, I want to love you. I'm still messed up over this whole mess and I'm grateful that you tried to help me. I need some time. Please be patient."

Connor kissed her forehead. "I know love. I'm willing to wait. I-" Kira shushed him. I know now that what I had with….with him wasn't love. I need to learn what it is."

"Then we'll learn it together. We have time."

Kira kissed him softly on the lips and then laid her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for everything."

"I love everything about you and I want to do it for you. Tell me I haven't lost you."

"You haven't. When I'm ready, I will come to you."

Connor wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

The lights in the living room turned on breaking up their sweet moment. Connor kissed her forehead again. "I'll be here in the morning to pick you up."

"I'll be waiting for you." with a sweet kiss to the lips she turned and walked to the door. She looked at him one more time before heading inside.

He smiled to himself as he got in the car and pulled out of the driveway.

She hadn't said she loved him…but he knew she was close. When they kissed he could feel her heart beating madly in her chest.

Starting the next day he would woo her…he would shadow her, keeping every menace at bay. He would become the prince in the movie…he would wake up his sleeping beauty and show her his love for her.

The next few hours would be difficult for him…but for her he was willing to do anything.

* * *

**I hope you are all enjoying this chapter! More to come!**


	6. Bed Of Thorns

**AN: Here we go agian...I know that you have all been waiting a long time for this update. I hope you like it!**

* * *

"_I have three reasons that I need to be involved. One, I can't stand to see my friend and teammate at the mercy of that….creep. Two, I hate what you have become and know you need saving and three, I. Love. You."_

"_It was a mistake to let Scott have his way with you and yes, you have made your bed…and I realize it's a hard and thorny bed to lay in but if you are gonna lay in it then I will too. I'm not letting you out of my sight Kira Ford." _

"_No forest of thorns and no fire breathing dragon is gonna stop me."_

_This is so new to me._ Kira thought as she lay in bed on the morning of the next Friday. The same day she would be going on the camping trip. Her parents had given the okay and all of her camping gear was packed in the corner of her room.

She couldn't believe how wonderful her week had been. For the first time ever she knew what if felt like to be loved, protected, and cherished. Connor had been like that all week. Every moment he could spend with her he was there, buying her lunch, picking her up every morning from her house to go to school, driven her home, and he showered her with kisses and compliments. His constant loving attention had melted every little bit of fear and apprehension she possessed away and had made….that miserable freaking bastard nothing to her but a distant memory.

She smiled to herself as she lay in bed…it was early morning, almost time for the alarm to go off. She looked at the calendar on her wall and froze…

_Oh crap…no… _On her calendar was a small 'X' on yesterday's date. Kira sat up on her bed and moaned softly.

_I should have started yesterday….oh god, please don't let me be pregnant…not by him!!!!_

She got out of bed and went to down the hall to the bathroom and turned on the light. Kira looked at her self in the mirror, her hair was laying every which way and she really didn't look all that beautiful. How could Connor say that she was good looking when she didn't see it herself?

She sighed. How could she have let this happen? If she was pregnant…

She knew that she could never count on…that bastard to help her out. _Why the hell should he care about her?_

And with all the love Connor was showing her… there was no way she was going to burden him with the raising of another man's child. She would need to leave town…

It was her bed of thorns to lie in.

Then just like that, Connor's words reverberated through her brain.

"_You have made your bed…and I realize it's a hard and thorny bed to lay in but if you are gonna lay in it then I will too."_

Kira sighed and closed her eyes. Connor didn't deserve to be held down by her…problem.

_No, she would not let him… if she had to leave town…_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the phone…her cell phone. She sighed and walked back to her bedroom and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Morning Rock star. You almost ready for school?"

"Hi Connor, I just got up. I'm heading to the bathroom to get ready."

"Okay then. I'll be over there to pick you up in a half hour. Did you get your gear packed for tonight?"

"Yeah, its already to go. Can you believe we're meeting more of the originals? Trini and Jason Scott?" she said in an excited voice.

"Hell yeah! it's gonna be so cool to meet the original T Rex ranger! Maybe well even get to hear more war stories!" Connor answered sounding just as excited.

Kira chuckled at his enthusiasm. It was one more thing about him that she liked. And just like that…her smile diminished. She had to stop thinking about him like that..

As if he could see her face, Connor spoke again. "Kira, you've been quiet way too long…is everything okay?"

"Um yeah….I'm fine, still a little out of it…still shaking off the sleepiness."

Her boyfriend wasn't buying it.

"Kira, I know you better then that…you've never had trouble waking up…you were always bright and shiny in the morning. I'm coming over there now, and then you and I are going to talk all this out before we leave for school. Hurry up and take your shower."

The yellow ranger sighed. "Okay fine, I'll go take my shower." then she hung up.

On the other end Connor was just a little worried. He hung up the phone and then hurried to crab his gear and headed out to his car.

* * *

Over at the Oliver house

Jason Scott sat on the bed with his wife trini sitting between his legs as she nursed their daughter Michele. At 6 weeks old, she was already getting her father's appetite. Trini smiled at the newborn as her husband gently caressed the little one's head. She had been an unexpected pregnancy but both had been thrilled and had eagerly awaited her arrival and now, neither of them could tear themselves away from their little girl's side. At least for now.

They had been informed the night before as they sat up talking of what was going on with the team now that Mesogog had been destroyed. Jason had been impressed at his protégé. But not surprised…not in the least.

The latest red ranger was a lot like him. Fierce on the battlefield…but loving when it came to his woman. He would do anything for the two most important girls in his life…

And now, looking at his baby girl…he didn't know how he could ever live without her…and her mother.

Trini leaned back in her husbands arms and let him carress and nuzzle into her neck. It was saddening that a young yellow ranger had fallen this way. Fallen for the lure of what she had thought was love only to find that she was sorely mistaken… and then when she had heard of what torture the bastard was using on young Kira, only her husband kept her from going after the loser right then…but in his lovingly commanding voice, he kept her from leaving.

_**Trini, love, we've driven a long way tonight, lets go to bed already…in the morning we can get revenge…but not tonight."**_

It had been thrilling to hear him get that commanding tone back in his voice…she hadn't heard that tone in a long time…and she loved it.

She looked down into her baby's choclately brown eyes as they stared up at her. She smiled and put her gown back into place and then looked back at her husband.

"Would you mind burping her? I'm gonna go take a shower…then maybe the three of us could go out. Tommy and Kim should be up soon. I don't think we want to witness their heated make out sessions…or what ever else they do."

Jason grimaced. "You're right, if they get as heated as they did at their wedding… go on hon. I'll see to Michelle." Chuckling he accepted his little girl into his arms and proceeded to burp her.

* * *

Conner pulled up into the drive way ten minutes later and turned the engine off. He took a deep breath and walked up to the door knocking on it.

A few seconds later, Mrs. Ford opened it. "Connor, dear. Its kind of early, isn't it, for you to come?"

Connor smiled at his girlfriend's mother. She was just as sunny as her daughter.

"I just thought that if I got here early enough that maybe we could get a quick breakfast before school starts. Is that okay with you?"

The older lady sighed happily. "Its so good to see my daughter being treated so wonderfully. Much better then the other boy…he seemed to be so pushy."

"Kira deserves to be treated with respect. And the other boy is not going to be a problem anymore. I've taken care of him."

The matron took a deep breath and took on a more serious look. "Connor, can I ask you something…a favor of sorts?"

Connor was a little surprised as he was lead into the living room. "I'm not sure what you mean. But if I can help I will."

"I know how you young people can get when you're hormones get out of control. I know Kira slept with that boy. All I want is for you to promise not to give into… I know that on this camping trip the temptation will be there." the woman was starting to get flustered.

Connor raised his eyebrows. "You could tell that?"

Mrs. Ford frowned at him. "I may be getting older but I'm not senile…yet. I know my daughter Mr. McKnight. And I know what a young woman looks like afterward. And I don't like what I saw."

The red ranger took a deep breath. "I am aware of…everything. I love Kira, and I won't leave her side…not for any reason…what ever comes of this, I'll be there for it all."

The Matron of the Ford family sighed in relief. "Thank you Connor. Now, I know my daughter will have heard every word and is probably standing at the top of the stairs. You might as well come down young lady."

As if on cue, Kira came down blushing bright red and she found she couldn't meet her mother's gaze. _How could she had known?_

Connor smiled reassuringly at her and got up putting his arms around her holding her tight. "Morning sweetheart." For a second Kira hesitated and then held him closely to herself.

Mrs. Ford just stood back smiling at the both of them.

She also knew real love when she saw it.

After they broke the embrace Connor smiled radiantly at Kira and then with a smile of reassurance he picked up her gear and led her out the door to the car.

"Take care you guys! Have fun tonight!" called Kira's mom as they drove away. Connor waved back and once they were both buckled in they headed for Ethan's house.

* * *

"So, what's going on Kira? You are not acting like yourself, please, don't tell me everything is fine. I know it's not."

Kira looked at Connor biting her lip. "I'm late."

Connor was confused for a minute till he realized what she meant. He took a deep breath and then exhaled. "It's gonna be okay Kira."

Kira looked at him incredulously. "How can you say that? It's not okay. I could be pregnant with his…baby. Can you honestly carry on with all that nonsense about laying in the thorny bed with me when staying with me means having to raise someone else's kid?"

Connor looked at the road. "It's not nonsense…not by a long shot. I'm not leaving your side. What you choose to do with it is up to you, weather you chose to raise it or give it up for adoption. But whatever you decide to do I'm not leaving you."

"And if I decide to abort it?"

Connor inhaled sharply. He pulled the car off to the side of the road, put it in park, and looked sharply at the love of his life. "We're Power Rangers Kira, not murderers. I'll stand by you through everything…but I won't sit by and let you murder that life that you may be carrying inside, and we don't even know if there is a baby in there."

Kira looked at him in shock. The way he looked at her was so authoritative and she couldn't miss the passionate fire in his eyes. She bit her lip looking down. He was right…and the horror stories she'd heard of were enough to stop her in her tracks… all the stories of women waking up in the middle of the night hearing the ghostly cry of babies…she shivered.

In the next moment she felt Connor's hand on her own squeezing it gently. "when I said I wasn't going to leave you…I didn't say it for my health. I meant it." Connor sighed. "Let's not discuss this anymore until you know for sure. For today, lets get through school the best we can and then enjoy the camping trip…we have a lot to look forward to tonight."

Kira looked at him bravely and then leaned over kissing him softly. Connor's heart leapt for joy as she brushed her lips against his. Connor undid his seatbelt and then brushed her cheek softly while kissing her back just as softly. He was glad that she was finally responding to him. He smiled into the kiss.

Kira's stomach growled ending the sweet moment. Connor smiled at her and then put his seat belt back on and headed back onto the road.

After swinging by Burger King they hurried to pick up Ethan and then got to school with a few minutes left to spare.

Ethan was the first out of the car…seeing some of his computer club friends he bid them both goodbye and rushed off.

Kira smiled at her nerdy friend as she finished off her drink….after all this time as rangers he really hadn't changed much…not that she wanted him too. She looked down finishing her drink and felt a shadow hover over her. She looked up to see Connor opening up her door. She took one final sip and then picked up her book bag. Connor helped her out of the car and then wrapped his arms around her again. He smiled and kissed her softly on the neck before nuzzling against her neck inhaling her scent. then gently he licked a spot on her neck before biting down gently and sucking the spot. Surprisingly, the bite didn't hurt not much…it wasn't really rough…or painful.

When Connor let go he kissed the spot very gently and then looked into her eyes. "No matter what happens today, _never_ forget that you're mine. Your place is under my arm to be protected and next to my heart to be loved. Never forget that."

Kira shed a tear at his words and he gently wiped them away smiling at her before kissing her softly on the lips. then he kissed the spot on her neck before wrapping an arm around her back gently guiding her towards the school.

All through the day, Connor's words reverberated in her head…she loved him. Those words coming from any other man would have offended her…but coming from Connor. They were sweet as nectar. It warmed her and spoke volumes of how much he loved her. Suddenly she felt a blanket of warmth wrap around her heart...and at that moment, she never felt safer.

* * *

As it happens, when your looking forward to the end of the day, Class seemed to stretch on forever…but at last the final school bell rang and she was never happier. She walked out towards Connor car as had been the routine for the last week. She was almost there when out of nowhere a pair of thick arms wrapped around her pressing her into something hard.

Kira cried out in surprise and struggled against the grip the arms had on her. "Stop struggling…I thought you liked it rough." a low voice said in her ear. She stopped struggling as fury built up in her.

"You!" she exhaled. "Let go of me! I'm not yours anymore!"

The arms gripped her tighter and once again she felt something hard press into her back. "Don't you see what you've done to me? You've made me want you all over again. Ditch that loser, come back to me and I'll let you go."

"Never!" she said and pushed back forcefully hoping to knock him off balance and onto the concrete…she hoped it would break his grip on her. And it would have worked…had they not backed into something firm.

Then she heard a strangled grunt and the suddenly she was released and she fell to the ground gasping. She was breathing hard and looking at the ground wanting to cry.

"She's mine! How many times to I have to kick your ass before you get it?!" came an angry voice. She looked up to see Connor standing over Scott who was laying on the ground, cradling a broken nose.

"But she was mine before she was yours. I took her first…and she was exquisite…and so easy…just like the slut she is."

"You may have been her first…but I'll be her last. You have no right to her at all." Connor narrowed his eyes getting angrier by the second. "You pretended to love her just to get into her pants, then you publicly humiliated her in front of everyone and then you have the nerve to grope her in front of me. If I were any less of a man, I would kill you with my bare hands. Right here, right now!"

Scott sneered getting up from the ground. "You and what army? You don't have any back up…I seriously doubt you can take me alone." you don't have the balls to try and take me on."

Connor growled and went to lunge at his enemy only to be held back by a pair of muscular arms. In his blind fury he tried to lunge at Scott again. But still found himself restrained.

"Easy Connor, take a deep breath." Dr. O said in a firm voice. Connor fought against his hold and lunged again. "Snap out of it Connor! You're know better then to take on people weaker then yourself." Ethan echoed in an angry tone of voice.

In front of him walked a tall man with short brown hair and a red muscle shirt and baggy blue jeans.

"What makes you think he's alone?" He has a whole bunch of Uncles just like me that wouldn't even hesitate to help him out. They could be out here in less then two hours…do you really want to take a chance at being outnumbered?"

"What's the ho to you? She's nothing!" demanded Scott.

Jason looked over at Kira who was being taken care of by his wife.

"She's no ho…she's a intelligent young woman…who is with Connor who is my nephew…that makes her family to me.

Scott sneered at Connor. "So, you need your uncle to fight your battles for you?"

Jason turned his head and winked at Connor. "No, he doesn't need our help…I taught him everything he knows about fighting….I'm a 5th degree black belt…and I've won more then 5 championships in 6 years….the only fighter who has ever beaten me is your science teacher…and even then it came to a draw. I ask again, do you really want to take the chance?"

Scott glared at him and then got up and walked away. When he was gone, Jason exhaled softly and then turned around to regard his protégé.

"Be careful with the temper of yours. It can get you into trouble."

But Connor wasn't listening…he was looking in his girlfriend's direction…then without saying anything he walked over to his girlfriend and knelt in front of her.

He looked into her eyes. "Are you okay Kira?" Kira bit her lip and nodded with unshed tears in her eyes.

Connor gathered her into his arms holding her close and spoke soft soothing words into her ear. Trini stepped back and accepted Michelle back from Kimberly's arms.

After several minutes Connor helped Kira to her feet and led her over to his car and helped her inside. Then he walked back up to Jason. "Thanks for the help. It's good to finally meet you."

Jason shook his hand firmly and then watched as Connor picked up both back packs and climbed into his car.

As the engine of the mustang roared to life Connor turned his head….see you at the house. Then he took off.

Tommy turned to his brother in arms and gave him a meaningful look.

This would be one interesting Camping trip.

* * *

**Well? What did you think of all this? Let me know!**

**Up next....the camping trip (for real this time)**

**Please leave a review!!!**


	7. Rangerly Advice Part 1

**Sorry its been so long. Writer's block sucks but I hope that you all like this chapter as I've worked very hard on it! I was surprised about how many of you asked for this next chapter! **

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

To say he felt protective was an understatement. Connor felt angry that he had been denied his revenge on that bastard. That jerk had hurt Kira, humiliated her and then had the balls to grope her in his presence. Was there a level he wouldn't stoop to?

Connor looked at Kira who sat quietly crying in the seat next to him. His heart twisted again at how upset she was.

He knew that his girlfriend was feeling a bit upset and angry about what had happened. That was the reason he got her out of there. And it was also the reason he was taking a back road to he camp site.

His red mustang raced along the road just barely keeping to the speed limit and then slowed as he took a moment to look at a map he had gotten off the internet and saw that there was a small park on the other half of the lake. He had planned to get her alone once night fell so that he could have some intimate time with her to himself. And now that the bastard had decided to go after her again those plans were out the window. Now was not the time to be the romantic.

He had lost his heart to her and she had stolen it without being aware of what she was doing. And now, he would take care of her. They would not go meet with the others until she was ready to.

The park was nicely manicured and well cared for. There were trees in full of bloom and nice little flower beds everywhere, in the corner of the park was a closed in gazebo. Connor got out and went over to Kira's side of the car to help her out.

The gazebo would do nicely.

He led her over to the glass enclosure and led her inside and helped her sit on the bench. Then he drew her into his arms wrapping them around her securely.

"It's okay Rock Star." he said tenderly kissing her hair. "We're alone here, you can let it out."

And Kira wept. The whole time he didn't move, he just sat there, cursing that bastard for going after her again. All he needed was one moment when Scott was alone. And then…

Connor was so lost in his thoughts he was startled when Kira started screaming "What the hell was he doing! How could I be so stupid! How could he possibly bring me lower! Isn't it enough that he got me in his bed and screwed my brains out! Isn't it enough that I've been labeled a whore, slut, a prostitute! What the freaking bloody hell does he think he can get by grabbing me! Didn't he already get what he wanted?!" Then she was pounding her fists into his chest in anger.

It hurt like hell but he endured it. If that was what she needed to do to feel better, then he would let her beat the crap out of him. He was sure that he would be sore later, but none the less he didn't dare to stop her as she started screaming obscenities and cursing her ex to the deepest pit of hell. He couldn't agree with her more.

_Hell hath no fury like that of a woman scorned. _He had always heard that proverb concerning women. And now, as Kira's anger, fury and hurt drained out of her eyes he realized that the man who wrote that was right on track.

He would pity the idiot the next time he tried to humiliate her again. He wouldn't stop her. But he'd be there to help her bury the body if she needed to.

"Connor?"

He looked down having realized that he'd zoned out again. "Yes Kira?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

Kira looked at him wiping her eyes and then tried bravely to smile at him.

"For letting me beat the crap out of you. That had to destroy your dignity to be beaten up by a girl."

Connor smiled at her. "When I'm with you, there is no such thing as dignity. I'm shamelessly in love with you. I can't be without you, and if it turns out you are pregnant. Then I'm gonna stay with you. If you choose to keep it then I'll take it as my own child, and if you choose to give it up, then I'll be there with you when you say good bye to it."

Then Kira looked at him looking like she would cry again. But then she leaned in and kissed him softly while he rubbed her back, allowing her to be in control

In the back of his mind, he was being alert, making sure that the kiss didn't go too far. Her ex had taken her without so much as caring weather or not she was enjoying herself or weather or not he was hurting her, he could only imagine what she had gone through.

After a while he gently parted from her lips and smiled at her. "I love you Kira Ford."

"And I love you, Connor McKnight."

Connor's heart leapt with joy having at last heard her declaration and it took all of his willpower to not take her then and there, she was his woman and his only goal at the moment was to take care of her and make sure she was okay before going to the camp.

"Kira, what can I do to make you forget all that you've been through today?" he asked softly as he kissed her hair and held her close to him.

"You're already helping me to forget about it. I just want to be with you. And…" she trailed off blushing.

Connor looked closely at her. "…And what?"

"I want to know what real love making is like. S…he was so rough with me…I still have bruises from that night. Please Connor, make love to me."

Connor was in shock. _How did one respond to such a request?_

"Kira," he sighed. "I know my reputation at school suggests that I'm a jock that has no doubt slept with all the cheerleaders on the squad. But the truth is that I'm…a….virgin. I wouldn't even know how to do it. I mean, I know what it involves, but I wouldn't know how to make sure you get pleasure out of it. I want to, believe me. I think you are the most beautiful woman alive, but before I even consider taking you, I want to learn the things you like as far as intimacy goes. I need to learn you."

This last part was spoken softly and it touched Kira's heart and for the first time, it made her heart swell with love, and at last a few parts of her pain began to vanish replaced by the warmth of his words.

She looked up at him and kissed him again.

* * *

When they arrived at the camp an hour later they saw that the others had already set up camp. Connor picked up both his camping gear and Kira's and led the way to the site.

Jason and Tommy were both working on starting the campfire and talking quietly amongst themselves. They looked up as the couple came near.

"Feeling better now?" Jason asked looking up at them. He eyed the protective arm that held Kira close to her champion and smiled. _Yeah, Connor was definitely sporting all the characteristics of a red ranger. Always protective of their women and from what Tommy had told him and from all he had seen in the school parking lot, brash and always ready to run headlong into trouble._

He couldn't be more impressed.

"Yeah." She said smiling softly up at the red Dino Thunder ranger. Connor smiled down at her and kissed her softly.

Tommy arched an eyebrow at the couple; but said nothing. Right now, he was nothing more then Tommy Oliver, ex power ranger, father, and lover of his wife. As long as they went somewhere else to make out and as long as it went no farther then kissing he was content to leave them be. The love the young dino ranger was being shown was the only antidote that he knew of that could heal her heart.

_As long as they went somewhere else._

He cleared his throat. "Um…Connor, why don't you and Kira go set up your tents. There's a spot over by the blue tent. It was then that they noticed that there were two blue tents.

"Um. Dr. O, why is there an extra tent?"

"That would be ours." answered a blonde woman with an australian accent. "My husband Billy and I wanted to come and meet the Dino Thunder team." A young boy ran out from behind her. "And Fabian wanted to hang out with his uncles." She finished with a shake of her head.

The young boy was wearing a light blue t-shirt and blue jean shorts. He had messy blonde hair that looked as if it hadn't seen a comb in days.

"We met your friend Ethan already. He and Billy are in the tent right now having a conference."

Connor chuckled and then extended his hand. "I'm Connor, and this is Kira."

"I'm Katherine." She said shaking their hands. "But everyone calls me Kat. Tommy said you'd be along soon. There's a spot right next to our tent to set up." Then she walked off in another direction.

Kira watched her leave and turned back to Connor. He had laid their gear out on the ground and was unpacking her tent. She knelt down next to him. "I'm capable of laying out my own tent."

Connor swept back a lock of his hair that had fallen into his eyes. "I know, but today is about your comfort. Besides I can put up this tent in no time…not that I doubt your tent building skills." he added a second later seeing her annoyed look. He smiled to himself. _The old Kira's making a comeback. Just the way it should be. Only this time, she's mine._

"In case you've forgotten Connor, I'm a ranger. I'm _not_ a damsel in distress that needs her hand held and things done for her." A second later, she realized what she'd just said and bit her lip looking at her feet. "At least I used to be." she finished softly a second later.

Connor braced himself in case another torrent of tears was on its way. When none came he looked up to see Kira hanging her head with her arms wrapped around herself.

He got up and wrapped his arms around her. "Kira, I want you to listen to me." when she looked up at him he continued. "As far as I'm concerned, you're a fearless gutsy yellow ranger that can kick monster ass with the best of us. And all this time you've been under an evil spell that made you into something you're not. But now the spell has been broken…not the way I would have broken it, but it's broken none the less." He waited for his girlfriend to absorb his words before he continued. "And now that you're free, we can work on bringing back the Kira you were."

Kira didn't know what to say so she instead rested her head against his chest.

"And if we can't?"

"We're power rangers. Can't_ isn't_ in our vocabulary."

"Damn strait." Kim said as she walked closer to them. "I've been looking for you. Trini wanted to meet the newest yellow. When you get the chance." She added indicating the tents.

Connor kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Go ahead Rockstar. I'll get these up. I know you've been wanting to meet her all week."

Kira smiled at him and kissed him softly. "Ok." After hugging him one last time, she walked over to Kim and let the original pink ranger lead her away. When she was gone, he went back to putting up the tents.

Silence mixed with the sounds of nature surrounded him coupled with the scent of pine for several mintues. Just as he had the tent up he felt a presence behind him. He spun around going in to a defensive stance.

"Whoa there Connor. Its just us, your favorite uncles." Said Jason as he and Tommy walked up behind him.

"Dr. O?" Connor said looking at his mentor.

"There's no Dr. O here. We're not at school. For the rest of this weekend, I'm just Tommy Oliver. Legendary Ranger and all around awesome fighter."

"Legendary my butt." Jason said. "I was the leader long before you showed up."

Tommy smirked at his best friend. "Yeah, but I've led more ranger teams then you."

"Stealing _my_ color along with Zack's and Adam's has _nothing_ to do with this. And it does _not_ make you legendary."

"Hey, I didn't come up with all that legendary stuff, but if the helmet fits…" he trailed off. "Besides, you would have been leader had you not left. With you gone, I was the obvious choice."

Connor looked between the two former rangers with his gaze lingering on his mentor. He seemed so young when he wasn't busy playing the responsible adult. He could actually fit in with these two.

* * *

When Kira entered the tent and sat down she should not have been surprised at what she saw. Kayla rested on some big fluffy pillows and next to her sat Trini, who had just finished nursing her daughter, and was just smoothing her shirt back into place.

Kira watched in silence as the little baby was gently laid against her mother's shoulder who started patting her back gently. Kimberly sat next to her and as if on cue Kayla inched over to her mother, laid her head in her lap, and sighed as Kimberly started gently rubbing her back.

When at last the baby burped, Trini laid her daughter on the soft pallet in front of her and finally looked up at her protégé. "So, you're Kira. The latest yellow ranger." she said as she continued to rub her baby's back.

Kira nodded slowly as her eyes rested on the baby who was now yawning widely.

"I'm sorry we met under such tense conditions. Trini said smiling kindly.

"It's the life of ranger." Kim commented. "Ask any of the veteran rangers and they'll tell you how rare it is to meet a fellow ranger under pleasant conditions."

Kira raised her eyes at what Kim had said. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Sometimes its easier to bear an unpleasant memory if you talk about it." Kat said just walking in. The two originals smiled at the former pink ranger who'd just walked in.

"Is that the reason I was invited here?" Kira asked defensively.

"Not at all." Trini said reassuringly "I've been out of action ever since Murianthis. I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

And that goes for me too. Kat said looking at her. "I wanted to know what sort of stuff the newest rangers were made of."

Kira bit her lip again. "I'm not exactly the best example." she said not wanting to meet the other women's eyes. Instead she focused on the infant who had just fallen asleep. "She's beautiful."

Kimberly frowned knowing the Kira was now changing the subject. Trini smiled softly at her daughter. "She is. Jase and I weren't expecting her, but now, we have this little bundle of blessings."

Kira's eyes dropped to her own stomach. _What if a little one was growing inside her at that very moment?_

None of the older women missed her little they said nothing. Instead they waited for the young woman to speak.

Kira bit her lip. "What's it like?"

Trini smiled softly at her. "Well, it was a long nine months full of discomfort and many visits to the porcelain god and the delivery would have been painful if not for those wonderful cocktails they had when I got to the delivery room. But the moment I held this little angel in my arms, I forgot all about the pain.

Kat nodded. "Being a mum isn't easy. With all those late nights walking the halls, while our husbands slept and don't forget the fussy teething period and of course those lovely little bouts with ear infections and fevers. I can't wait till Fabian starts school. Then I can finally have some peace and quiet."

Kimberly grinned. "Those first few weeks are great, until your kid's teacher calls to request a parent teacher conference with you because your daughter beat up her class mate."

Trini rolled her eyes. "You can blame_ that_ on your _dear_ husband. _He_ was the one who chose to start your daughter in martial arts early."

Kimberly laughed. "Hey, I can't help who my daughter chose to take after. It's not like I didn't try to get her into gymnastics. She loves her daddy."

Kira felt like she was starting to panic. If that's what it was like to be a mom, then there was no way she could take on the job. Suddenly adoption was starting to look like a really good idea.

Trini picked up on it and shot the other two women a look and they sobered up a moment later.

"Yeah, being a mom isn't easy, but the rewards are awesome." Kim said as her eyes started to sparkle. "When your little girl scrapes her knee and asks you to kiss it or when she has her first nightmare and comes into cuddle up with you, your heart just fills with so much love that you think you'll run out of room for it."

Kat sighed. "Or how about that first time riding a bike, or when you first go and wake him up and he tells you that he loves you, or when he gives you a flower that he's just picked, saying it's just for you."

"And of course, having a day that's set aside just for you." Kim said. "When your husband and your daughter come in with a tray of scrambled eggs, toast and choclate milk and they shower you with kisses and your daughter gives you a homemade card that she made just for you…" she sighed. "That makes it all worth it."

Kira was silent as she took all the information in. Her hand of it's own accord found its way down to her stomach. _But I don't have one of those. Connor is all I have._

Kim, Trini, and Kat watched her knowing their suspicions were correct.

"Kira, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Trini prompted gently.

* * *

Connor sat back against the tree trunk as he watched Jason and Dr. O…er…Tommy as they played with the little blonde haired boy. He was a rough houser for sure. His little kid glasses had gone askew more then a couple times as he took on both of his uncles in a three way wresting match. It really was different to see the two former power rangers be taken down by little kid.

When at last the match ended, Fabian sat up victoriously and looked to see that his dad was coming up the path with Ethan by his side.

"Daddy!" he yelled in a shrill voice as he got up and was swept into his dad's arms.

"Hey buddy. What are you up to?"

The little boy pointed to his uncles. "I whooped them! They didn't stand a chance!"

Billy chuckled and ruffled his son's hair. "That's a good boy. I'm so proud of you! It's about time you put the fearless leaders in their place."

Connor smiled watching the interaction. He could almost see himself in Billy's place. Jason sat down next to him. "Isn't that something? The mild mannered Billy I knew encouraging his son to attack his uncles."

But Connor was at the moment in his own little world. _In his mind's eye, he saw himself playing with a little boy who was dribbling a soccar ball in a bright red jersy...he watched his imaginary son take a shot and kick the ball hard. It landed in the net and the little boy jumped for joy and ran to him jumping in his arms. "I did it dad! Didja see?!"_

_"Yeah son. You were awesome! Let's go tell your mommy all about it!"_

Back in the real world Tommy, Jason, Billy were looking at the latest red ranger as he talked softly still caught up in his day dream.

"Kira! Did you see that! Our son's a natural!" he said softly...and then his eyes focused feeling eyes on him. He looked up and flushed at their knowing gazes.

"What? why are you all looking at me like that?" he asked defensively.

"That look in your eyes just now." Billy said. "I've only seen that look a handful of times. Funny that you should have the same dreamy look."

"What are you talking about?" Connor asked trying to play it cool.

"I didn't know you were the fatherly type." Tommy said. "What about your soccer camp you wanted to start?"

"Our son can come too!" the former Dino Thunder ranger replied before he flushed, realizing that he'd just slipped up.

"Dr. O! Its not mine!" he said quickly as the men shared a glance. Ethan looked shocked and confused on hearing the shocking information. But before he could say anthing Tommy spoke giving his best friend a none too reassuring look.

"I told you Connor. This weekend I'm Tommy just another one of the guys and I think we need to have a long talk."

* * *

**Well, I've done my part in writing this chapter and now it's time to do your part and leave me non flamitory reviews!**

**See you next chapter!**


	8. Rangerly Advice Part 2

**Here you go, the next chapter! **

**This chapter is very hott towards the end. Reader discretion is advised!**

**I don't own the power rangers. Though I wish I did. (Summer and Dillon would have kissed already!)**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!**

_

* * *

**Last time on "Raising the Pteradactyl":**_

_**"Our son can come too!" the former Dino Thunder ranger replied before he flushed, realizing that he'd just slipped up.**_

_**"Dr. O! Its not mine!" he said quickly as the men shared a glance. Ethan looked shocked and confused on hearing the shocking information. But before he could say anthing Tommy spoke giving his best friend a none too reassuring look.**_

_**"I told you Connor. This weekend I'm Tommy just another one of the guys and I think we need to have a long talk."**_

* * *

"Dr. O, Connor only just made the decision to call Scott out last Monday. He wasn't even with her long enough to…"

"It's okay Ethan, Connor's not in trouble." Tommy rushed to assure the former blue ranger. He turned back to Connor,

"This is what I was scared would happen." The former black dino ranger said. "I couldn't say anything because it wasn't my place, I was hoping that one of you would catch on to it…before it's too late."

Connor looked guilty at the ground. "I did though, I tried to talk her out of going with him that night. But she told me that I worried to much, that she was the pterodactyl ranger and could handle herself, that Scott was a wonderful guy, and what she did with him was not my business." He looked up at his mentor. "If I'd followed her she would have beaten the crap out of me. And she would have only pushed me away more and then blown me off completely." This last part was said in a softer voice.

"As much as I hate to say it, that's usually how it goes." Jason said. "Yellow rangers are entirely too stubborn for their own good. But none of that matters now, what's done is done. He turned to Connor again. What I need to know, is what you're gonna do if she is pregnant. Do you have any idea what that entails?"

Connor looked at the ground again. "I know, it means that if I'm gonna support her and this baby…if she is pregnant, I'm gonna have to give up my dream of the soccar camp. It means I'm gonna have to get a job so I can support the both of them, get an apartment and marry her."

Tommy looked at him. "It sounds like you've been really thinking about this."

"I have. I've been thinking this through ever since I found out what they did that night. It means that now my whole future revolves around her…and who ever else comes with her."

Jason looked at his protégé with approval, "That's right…you've got it all in a nutshell. But there is more then just that. Your forgetting the positive side of it."

Connor looked at him.

"All that daydreaming you were doing a second ago, that's part of it. It's true that for the next 18 years your life will be devoted to your kid. But you're forgetting the small things.

"When Kat was pregnant with our son, she was and is the most beautiful woman in the world." Billy put in. "When she started changing, I couldn't stop staring at her. Her presence was addicting and I couldn't keep my eyes or hands off her…" he trailed off blushing.

Jason chuckled. "Its true, you'll get quite a workout with her increased sex drive but there is also, the chance for more intimacy, by the end of the nine months, Trini and I were closer then we were during our honeymoon. And then, comes the absolute pride and joy when the baby is born. Taking your daughter in your arms and gazing into her perfect face…it makes all the long nights running out to get strange food requests and all those unexpected mood swings and all those mornings waking up to hearing your wife get sick all worth it. That one moment, the first time you hold your daughter…it makes all the tough times fade away, as if they never happened." he looked at Tommy who was grinning at him in amusement.

"What?"

"I thought I was supposed to be the sappy one?"

"Dr. O? Sappy?" Connor heard himself ask.

I told you Connor. Here at this campsite while hanging out with my buddies, I'm just Tommy…"

"…The Technicolor ranger." finished Jason.

Billy busted out laughing at that. Tommy just rolled his eyes.

Connor just watched them all, reminded again that while they were here, they were free to be themselves. It felt wonderful.

…and Rocky used to call him the Mexican ranger…." Jason said trying to calm down but failing miserably.

"…or the rainbow ranger…." Billy added practically rolling on the ground.

Tommy, just looked at them, before looking at the latest red ranger. "This is just sad."

Connor couldn't help but agree.

"Mexican ranger? But you only…"

That was the last nick name I aquired…when all of them found out I had taken on the black ranger power. Right after Zack and Adam grilled me about stealing their colors. The only colors I haven't been are pink, yellow, and blue."

"Your forgetting that one weekend." Jason said, still laughing.

"Shut up Jason. Jose Cuervo was involved and if you recall, I won that competition with you. You were passed out when that happened. If I could have silenced Rocky, no one would ever have known what I did."

"What did you do?" asked Connor.

"Actually, Tommy, that night Billy was testing out his microcam. It was attached to the wall and caught everything that night." Jason said. I backed him into a corner and forced him to show me the footage."

"Only to see if I caught your little drunken strip tease for your girlfriend…and then the lap dance she gave you afterwards…"

Jason looked at Billy. "Traitor!"

Tommy looked at Connor. "This is why you shouldn't drink…you never know what'll happened when alcohol's involved."

"I'll keep that in mind. But I don't see how this has anything to do with Kira…or the baby."

Tommy looked at him soberly. "The best advice I can give you. Is to do all in your power to take care of Kira. Be there for her whenever and however she needs you. That's what separates the men from the boys. We make sure our women come first. We can give you all the advice and manly support you need, but after that you're on your own."

Connor nodded understandingly. He would be the best man he could be…and that meant Kira would from now on, be his first priority.

* * *

A couple hours later, just after dusk, Connor walked with Kira out to the lake. The other rangers were still sitting around the campfire toasting marshmallows and hot dogs while sharing war stories.

But Connor had things on his mind, the words of his mentor weighed heavily on him and he wanted to take the first step in caring for his girlfriend.

He layed out his jacket and the blanket from his bed that he'd brought for the camping trip and sat down beconning Kira to join him. But when she'd sat down Connor shook his head and told her to lay down and make herself comfortable.

Kira looked at him strangely, was he planning to make love to her?

"You said you weren't ready…"

"I know Kira, it's not what you think…but I need you to trust me."

Kira layed her head on the bundle that was Connor's jacket. And felt him lay down beside her…but then he proped his head up on his hand. She felt his eyes on her and his other hand gently brush a tendril of blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Connor?"

"Shhh… your ruining this. Tonight is about taking care of you. I want to connect with you on an intimate level." his voice was soft and feathery.

Kira felt the last of her walls come down and now her focus was all on Connor…who was smiling at her.

She nodded unable to speak.

"Dr. O…Tommy, gave me a lot to think about today. If…if you are pregnant, then we have a lot of things to talk about…but not tonight. You've been through a lot with that….with him. Tonight is for you. It's time to make sure you forget he ever existed and all the hell he put you through ever happened."

"I don't understand."

"Shh…no more talking." he said softly before claiming her lips in a soft kiss. Kira closed her eyes enjoying the moment as he began paying homage to her lips. She wanted to cry happy tears…in fact, she knew she was as his kiss turned more passionate while still being gentle. Then her body began to stir as his lips moved from her lips to her chin and then to her neck where he sucked softly on the mark that was just now fading.

Kira sighed softly and connor took that as a good sign as he left her neck and down her shoulder still trailing soft kisses…making her shiver and blushed softly as she felt her body come to life.

Connor smiled into the kiss. This was what he was hoping would happen. He gently broke the kiss and ran his hands under her shirt and caressed her stomach.

Kira moaned.

Watching her face in the dying sunlight he gently lifted up her shirt and for the first time saw her breasts covered by a light yellow bra. He smiled at her.

"You're gorgeous."

Kira smiled at him and leaned up kissing his mouth again and he responded gently pushing her back this time taking the jacket out from under her head and replacing it with his arm. His lips left her again and he continued. He intended to worship her body tonight and give her what she needed.

He smiled at her and then bent his head gently kissing between her breasts before looking at her to be sure she was okay.

Her eyes were closed…but a smile adorned her lips. He smiled and then gently cupped one gentle swell in his hand and gently took the still covered tip into his mouth sucking softly.

This was answered by a soft gasp and then a moan.

"Connor."

Encouraged he gently pulled back the fabric and for the first time tasted her delicate flesh. The part of her he doubted Sco….that bastard had even bothered taking care of before he took her.

He noted the softness of her skin as he gently drew it into his mouth sucking on it gently and licking it.

That was when he first smelt her scent of arousal that told him she was ready for what he was about to do.

But he wasn't done yet.

He gently released her breast and moved to the other one paying it the same attention. Bathing it with his tongue before taking into his mouth and feasting on it.

"Mmm…oh…unh…" she was getting louder and he grudgingly remembered what…he'd said about her being a screamer. Thankfully, he'd planned for it and he left her breasts properly cared for and moved back to her mouth. Gently covering her breasts again with her shirt.

"I love you…please stop me if you're not comfortable with what I'm doing." he whispered into her ear. She nodded looking at him anxiously with glassy eyes.

He smiled at her and kissed her again, once again before going lower to her jeans unbuttoning them and smiling at her as she lifted her hips for him. He slid them off to just below her knees and covered her naked lower half with his jacket. She gasped when his fingers found their way into her heat.

Connor watched her gently as he pressed one finger into her before gently rubbing it against her delicate bud. Her hips bucked as she moaned.

"Yess….."

That was when he added another finger into her neather folds and began stroking her looking for the one place that he'd only read about on the net in the late hours when everyone thought him asleep.

Finally he found it and Kira cried out loudly. That reminded him to cover her mouth with his own and he kissed her mating with her mouth as he continued to stroke her.

He was beginning to get more and more aroused every time she moaned and gasped…his pants were beginning to get tighter, but he wouldn't take her this night. The only place he was willing to take her was in their bed on their wedding night.

For now, he continued to stroke her, having added a third finger and continued moving them in and out making sure with each time he pulled them out they brushed against her sensitive spot.

Kira whimpered in his mouth and then he knew that she was close. Her walls were beginning to convulse so he speeded up what he was doing and and then curved his fingers.

And then she came screaming into his mouth as her hips bucked violently several times in a full bodied orgasm. When the screams died down Connor removed his mouth and watched her face still stroking her. She was in ecstasy and she had never looked more sexy to him. As her screams died down, he removed his mouth as she now just whimperd softly biting her lip.

When at last her whimpers died down she panted softly. And then when she was quiet and still he stopped moving his fingers and then watched her as she opened her eyes.

"Connor…..mmm…mmm.."

He chuckled softly. "Feel good Rock Star?"

She nodded and lifted her head to kiss him and he let her. He smiled into the kiss as he removed his fingers and wiped them on his blanket before holding her close to him.

"I love you Kira, and I think you're the most beautiful woman out there."

I love you too Connor, then she brushed against his arousal and froze.

Connor smiled at her. "Don't worry about me. It's all about you tonight."

"It's not fair to you. I want to feel you inside me."

"And you will, I promise. But not until our wedding night. When your mine and I'm yours."

"Wedding?"

Connor nodded. "Yes Kira ford. Baby or not, I intend to marry you. I don't care how long it takes."

Tears glistened in her eyes at his words and she kissed him again. He kissed her back and made love to her mouth until they both gasped for breath.

Then they got up and made their way back to the campsite. As Kira crawled into the tent Connor looked up to see Jason who was holding his baby daughter in his arms and feeding her a bottle.

They shared a smile and then Connor followed his woman into her tent and closed up the zipper.

As Kira layed against him and he wrapped his arms around her, he softly inhaled the scent of her hair and nuzzled her neck before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

Outside at the campsite, Trini came up to Jason, wrapped her arms around his waist and leaned against him.

"She's almost asleep." he whispered softly.

Trini nodded. "They come back yet?

Jason grinned. "Yeah. He's an exceptional red ranger. I'm proud to have him follow in my footsteps. "

"That's quite an honor." Trini said. Her husband while known to give encouragement to the rangers that came after, especially after the forever red mission, rarely spoke about a fellow ranger in such a way, with such pride.

"He's gonna need help, if the test comes back positive."

"I've always thought about hiring more instructors for the dojo. If they want to move to Angel Grove, I can give him a job. He'll need more training but I don't see why he can't work with the younger students."

"And if they need a place to stay, there's the loft above the dojo you guys used to hang out in during your bachelor days. It'd be a good place to start out in."

"My thoughts exactly."

Trini grinned. "Great minds think alike."

"Just one of the reasons I married you." Jason said smiling down at his beautiful wife.

"And the other?"

"Let's put the little one to bed and I'll show you."

Trini giggled softly and took their daughter in her arms holding her close.

"Lead the way Rex."

"I love it when you call me that."

"You can't give me a demonstration if we keep standing out here."

"Yes ma'am."

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The long awaited update. Now, its your turn to leave a review!**

**See you next chapter!**


	9. Epilogue: Taking Care Of Buisness

**I want to thank everyone for hanging in there! I want to apoligize to everyone for the delay in updates. I had no internet for the past 3 weeks and was unable to update. but now that I'm back I can post this chapter!**

**Yeah, I know its a short chapter but it's still really good!**

* * *

**Epilouge**

**-Two days later-**

Connor and Kira lay cuddling on her bed. They had just gotten back from the camping trip. On the counter in the bathroom lay three different tests…Connor and Kira didn't want to take any chances of having a false positive test result.

Kira had taken them and now they waited for the results.

They had about 2 hours before school started and that was plenty of time for them.

Connor brushed the bangs out of Kira's eyes as he kissed her softly. "No matter what, I love you."

Kira kissed him back before smiling at her boyfriend. "I love you too. This weekend meant so much to me. I was such an idiot to try and keep to myself. I don' t know if I can face this alone."

"But with me here, you won't have to. I love you too much. I can't be without you." Connor said waxing sappy as he smiled down at her.

Kira kissed him again drawing him down on her as she deepened the kiss. Connor allowed her to control the kiss. Even though he was enjoying the intimacy of the moment, he would still pull away if he even suspected that she got even close to not being comfortable. His hand gently stroked her cheek as she broke the kiss.

"Has it been 15 minutes yet?"

He looked at his watch and then back at her smiling. "Yeah. Want me to check them for you?"

"No, I got myself in to this. I need to be the one to-"

"Shhh…." he said kissing her cheek softly. "You're still trying to take this on your own. We're together now. Why don't we both go and check them?"

Kira ghosted a kiss over his lips and then nodded. And together they walked into the bathroom and turned the lights on.

Kira closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then opened her eyes. There on the counter were two minus and one plus sign. Connor grinned. "Two out of three tests agree. You're not pregnant."

Kira couldn't stop the tears that came out of her eyes as she looked at Connor. Words couldn't express the relief she felt knowing the she wouldn't have to deal with an unplanned pregnancy.

Connor grinned at her as he hugged her fiercely. He then complemented the hug with a kiss that matched the intensity of the hug.

"Not pregnant huh?" Kira's mom said as she stood in the doorway. Connor and Kira jumped apart.

"No mom. I'm free." Kira said hugging her mom.

"I'm glad. Just promise me that you won't have any more unexpected pregnancies till you're married?"

"We won't." Connor said. "I love your daughter and if she's gonna be pregnant it won't be till she's the new Mrs. McKnight."

"Already talking marriage?" she said eying them both speculatively.

"No ma'am." Kira said quickly. "Not until we're both ready and I promise not until we both graduate and have jobs."

"Good, now, why don't you take a shower Kira? Connor, why don't you come downstairs and I'll fix you something to eat."

"Yes, Mrs. Ford." he smiled lovingly at Kira. "I'll be waiting for you."

Then he went downstairs and Kira stripped and stepped into the shower.

As the water poured down her back she sighed deeply and felt her body relax. The weekend had helped her recharge and come to grips with the mistake she had made. When Connor had touched her and rubbed her making love to her with his hand, she had felt so alive. The way he had tenderly covered her with his jacket protecting her privacy had been so sweet. When she had come he'd covered her mouth with his keeping what they were doing just between the two of them. And the way he'd held her as she rode the waves of her orgasm has spoken for him off all the love and tenderness he felt for her.

She touched her self gently remembering the feeling of his fingers as he'd stroked her taking time to pay every part of her body the attention it needed. Though he hadn't taken her completely, the intimacy of the moment wasn't absent. He had made love to her with his mouth and with his hands. And it had been the most wonderful half hour of her life.

And she knew that it would only be better when they got to their wedding night. When he could make love to her with his body, unashamedly then they would be one. He'd be hers and she'd be his for all eternity.

And that was the way she wanted it.

She quickly finished her shower and then hurried to get dressed. After all, school would be starting in less then an hour. Now that she knew that she no longer had to worry about anything but taking care of Scott once she got to the school. And she would take care of him…as only the yellow ranger in her could.

She could hardly wait.

After Connor took a quick shower they headed to the school.

* * *

Connor put the parking break on and turned to Kira. "You ready for this Rockstar?"

She grinned at him. "They can bring it on I'm ready for it."

"I love having the Kira I know back."

Kira kissed him. "And I love you."

Connor grinned and then got out and went to Kira's side where he helped her out of the car and then took her hand after closing the door.

That was how they walked into school, side by side and hand in hand.

Whispers followed them as they walked by, but neither of them cared. They had each other and that was all that mattered.

"Kira, is it true that you're carrying Scott's baby?" Cassidy asked as Kira opened her locker door.

"She ought to be. Came Scott's voice. "I screwed her brains out enough times. I would have stopped after the first time but she kept begging for more."

Here it was…and Kira was ready for it.

She put her bag in the locker and then turned around to see a leering Scott and a curious Cassidy. She would soooooo enjoy this. Connor was standing silently to the side, letting his girlfriend take the lead but was ready in case she need him…most likely she would need his help but still…

Kira smiled sweetly at her ex and the nosy wanna-be reporter.

"For your information, we only had sex once. That was all he could give me before he fell asleep. He really doesn't last more then 5 minutes."

Connor grinned evily as Kira continued.

"And no, I'm not pregnant. I took the test this morning. Negative all around." Then she turned and looked at Scott.

"And now that I have nothing to worry about save maybe earning a dentition for what I'm about to do, I can do this…" with those words she pushed Scott back against the lockers and then drew back her fist punching him in the mouth before nailing him with a direct knee between his legs.

Scott groaned and fell to his knees in front of Kira and then for good measure she stood over him and kicked him in the gut. "This is for all the rumors you spread that ruined my reputation."

"All right, Kira you made your point." Dr O said sticking his head out from the teacher's lounge. "Now, please continue to class before the principle sees you."

Scott looked up at him from his place on the floor. "She hit me! She should get expelled for what she did!"

Dr. O cocked his head. "Oh, I'm afraid I didn't see that.…And I'm sorry, Mr. Dewhurst, but the rule stands. If I didn't see it, it didn't happen. Now, please proceed to class and stop blocking the hallway." then he pulled his head back in and closed the door.

Scott growled at the door then looked at Kira. "Bitch."

"Mr. Dewhurst, we don't allow that kind of talk in this school, you have detention with me after school. Now get to the nurses office and get cleaned up. I'll see you later today."

"Yes, principle Randall."

He got up still nursing his pride and cradling his jaw. He glared at Kira but said nothing else as he walked away.

Connor chuckled and took Kira's hand while carrying her book and the both of them walked away to their first class of the day.

Back in the teacher's lounge, Tommy pulled out his phone and texted a message to his wife. She would be thrilled to hear the good news.

Then he himself gathered his brief case and headed to his class room.

Ethan chuckled at the scene as he walked to his first period.

**The End**

* * *

**AN: Or is it?**

**Dean (my partner in crime) has suggested that I should write a sequel. Before I put my fingers to the keyboard, I want to know how many of you really want a sequel to this story? **

**Its up to you guys!**


End file.
